


Fair Play

by mayachain



Category: Der Rattenfänger von Hameln | The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Ficlet, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Once the Piper has lead them away, what happens to the children?





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> Dear lightningwaltz,  
> please enjoy this Pied Piper minific in answer to your questions: "Are the children dead or is he leading them away to a better life? Has this happened to multiple villages?"  
> Happy Madness!

**Fair Play**

There is a man who comes forth when a town’s hope is lost, for rats have overrun every thing. There is a man who plays a pretty melody, and the rats all follow him and disappear.

There is a man who is never paid the price he demands. How can the people believe he has done this deed, how can they be sure their eyes have not deceived them?

There is a man who gives the adults of the town one chance; one chance only. If the price is not paid, and hereto-forth no town has yet paid it, he will play his pretty melody once again and he will steal every last one of the town’s children.

There is a man who will lead tiny humans out of the town, older boys and girls carrying the babies. There is a man who will speak a single word once they are out of sight. Every last child will turn into a rat, then.

There is a man who will let the heavens pick where he will be going. He will send the rats in, first, and then he will come. No one will pay. His pack of rats is ever-growing.

 

.


End file.
